Nathan McNeill
Nathan McNeill was a P-Sec officer on the Aegis VII colony, and one of the main playable characters in Dead Space: Extraction. Biography Resource Wars McNeill is a veteran of the Resource Wars. Upon completion of his service, he became a detective and was assigned to the Aegis VII colony. He has a cordial history with his fellow officer Gabe Weller, presumably from their service in the war, though the two exhibit strongly contrasting personalities and often argue as to their next course of action. The Second Aegis VII Incident Nathan McNeill, was a P-Sec officer on the Aegis VII colony. Early on, during the events of the Aegis VII incident, when chaos was only starting to ensue, McNeill was forced to fatally shoot Sam Caldwell, Lexine Murdoch's fiance, in order to stop him from massacring the rest of his Extraction team. Following that, McNeill became a lead detective on the case regarding Caldwell. A week after the encounter with Caldwell, and with the investigation still going on, Nathan was surprisingly reacquainted with Sergeant Gabe Weller, who at the time served as an officer aboard the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. Weller was sent, along with his rookie partner Private Karklins, to retrieve the bodies of the suicide victims from the colony's morgue and asked McNeill for assistance. When the team reached the morgue, they found it empty and started searching for information regarding the bodies' transfers. Meanwhile, things on the colony were, by the time, starting to go awry. The team was beset upon by several aggressive individuals and was thus forced to return to the P-Sec Headquarters. Upon reaching the P-Sec HQ, they witnessed the colony in complete chaos as nearly everyone seemed to be suffering from the same craze that overtook Caldwell and his fellow miners. At that point, Karklins attacked the rest of them, forcing Nathan to neutralise him. In desperation, Nathan and Weller barricaded themselves within the HQ. From there, the pair headed off to the Control Room, encountering Necromorphs, for the first time, on their way there. When they finally reached their destination, they found and rescued Lexine Murdoch and, despite protests from Weller, Nathan allowed her to join them as they headed for the Shuttle Bay. Upon reaching the barricade they had set up earlier, they witnessed the dead bodies of people who had made their way to the P-Sec for protection, making McNeill feel responsible for their demise. Just before reaching the Shuttle Bay they discovered Warren Eckhardt, a C.E.C. Executive in charge of the mining operation. Eckhardt informed them he had a personal shuttle belonging to him and lead them to it, discovering along the way that the recently excavated Marker was the cause for the chaos. The group reached the shuttle and took off, narrowly avoiding the Hive Mind in the process. Managing to barely crash-land on the Ishimura, the four were forced to hack their way into the ship through a maintenance door. Just before they entered the ship, Lexine was accidentally blown into space, however McNeill managed to pull her back, rescuing her. Inside the Ishimura, they learned that the entire vessel was already infested with Necromorphs and shortly after they were discovered by security guards. During the stand-off, Nathan was shot by a stun gun and blacked out. The four woke in the Medical Bay under the supervision of Chief Medical Officer Nicole Brennan, who was charged in checking them for any signs of infection. She finally let them go, though she accidentally set off a lockdown, and Nathan was forced to maneuver through the air vents to shut it down. With the lockdown lifted, Nicole joined the group and they headed out of the Medical Bay. On their way, the group stumbled across a security team barricading themselves in a tram stop. Nicole stayed with the security officers in case more people showed up and the rest of the group headed to the Engineering Deck. Along the way, a hole opened on the floor and McNeill fell into the sewage system and the rest of the group followed him. As they continued through the sewers the team lost Lexine and Nathan begun to suffer from hallucinations, in much the same manner as Sam Caldwell did. The remaining trio found themselves just beneath the Hydroponics Deck and met Doctor Catherine Howell. There, they were attacked by the Urchin, during which Dr. Howell ran off, and Nathan and Weller were left to battle it. After defeating the Urchin, they made their way to Hydroponics, where they met up with Dr. Howell for the last time and also reunited with Lexine. Nathan finally joined with Weller's decision on leaving the doomed Ishimura and the group took action. Nathan and Lexine headed to the Docking Bay, while Weller and Eckhardt searched the Shuttle Bay. Nathan and Lexine discovered the Docking Bay to be empty, but received a message from Weller who had found one shuttle left at the Shuttle Bay and headed back. Upon their arrival, they discovered Eckhardt dead and Weller badly wounded. Weller then informed Nathan that the only way they could use the shuttle was if they turned off the ADS cannon. Nathan took the task on himself and headed out to the Bridge, his hallucinations happening more frequently and he even found himself incapacitated at moments by the Marker's effects. He nevertheless made it to the Bridge and retrieved the code to the cannon. After turning the cannon off, Nathan was attacked by the Spider and managed to fend off the creature. However, as Nathan was ready to re-enter the ship, the creature returned and pinned his right arm to the floor. With oxygen beginning to escape his suit through the hole and in desperation, Nathan was forced to amputate his own arm in order to save himself and make it back to the others in time. Nathan managed to return to the shuttle, toting a contact beam; Lexine and Weller having already jump started the shuttle and ready for takeoff. Despite his loss of blood, Nathan aided Weller in defending the shuttle from the assaulting Necromorphs. Once onboard and in the air, the three heard an outgoing message from the incoming repair crew of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]], but couldn't get their warning through to it. Shortly after escaping from the Ishimura, Nathan succumbed to the Necromorph infection and became a Slasher that was ultimately killed.The in-game footage is unclear, as the last scene of ''Extraction simply depicts a Necromorph attacking a lone Lexine. However, Dead Space Executive Producer Steve Papoutsis clarified McNeill's fate while answering some fan questions. In addition, there is no mention of McNeil whatsoever in the Severed DLC.'' Personality McNeill is a P-Sec Detective from the Aegis 7 Colony. Unlike fellow survivor Gabe Weller, he exhibits genuine concern for the people he is around and wants what is best for them as a group. He exhibits leadership prowess while in the colony, and, along with Weller, becomes the de facto leader of the group once they board the USG Ishimura. Unlike Weller, McNeill tries to remain optimistic throughout Dead Space: Extraction despite their circumstances. Nathan appears to have feelings for Lexine Murdoch, though much of this is speculation on Weller's part. Trivia *Nathan McNeill is voiced by Joseph May. *Nathan may be the man seen on the right side of the Dead Space: Extraction box art. The other may be Lexine. However, the artwork on the box does not match the four main characters. *Nathan is the second playable character in Dead Space: Extraction first used in Chapter 2 onwards. *Nathan seems to have a distinctive American or possibly Canadian accent. *Nathan is the only playable character in Extraction to have confronted and defeated both "Boss" Necromorphs (the Urchin and the Spider). *During the game in Chapter Nine, the Spider manages to fire a massive spike into his right arm after being wounded by Nathan. Nathan is forced to amputate his hand before he runs out of air. People could easily realize that his amputated hand resembles the same hand on the box art of the original Dead Space. However, it is not the same hand, as the space suit that Nathan dons before battling the final boss does not resemble the Dead Space box art's costume at all. In fact the suit on the front of Dead Space looks more like Isaac Clarke's suit. *Nathan is the only P-Sec officer to escape the Aegis 7 Colony and board on the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]]. *Nathan along with Lexine were the only people who watched Nicole's last broadcast to Isaac, live as it happened. Gallery File:2mdlyy8.jpg File:Nate_4.jpg|"Trying to trap those creatures in the water tunnels." File:Nate_2.jpg|"He likes to think so." File:Embrace_3.jpg| Note Sources Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Characters